tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulldog
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.03 |number=81 |sts_episode=Paint the Town Red |released= * 18th October 1995 * 24th April 1996 * 11th November 1996 * 11th May 1997 * 16th January 1998 * 25th July 2009 |previous=Sleeping Beauty |next=You Can't Win}} Bulldog is the third episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. However, the North Western locomotives take over the role of the Skarloey Railway locomotives in the opening of the episode. Plot One morning, Percy is feeling very impatient. He has a new coat of paint and is very eager to show it off and complains that his driver is late. Gordon and James remind him the driver is not late, rather Percy is awake early. Thomas assures Percy it will soon be time for work, but warns him not to be impatient otherwise he may run into danger and Duke will not be there to save him. The other engines are surprised to hear their hero mentioned and Thomas decides to tell them a story his driver told him... Long ago on the Mid Sodor Railway, back when Sir Handel was still called Falcon and Peter Sam was still called Stuart, the two worked alongside Duke. One day the manager came along and told Falcon, who was still new and had a lot to learn, that he was pleased with his work but now wanted the engine to learn about the Mountain Road, which was a difficult part of the line. The next day, Falcon would get a new coat of paint, then go on the Mountain Road with Duke to double-head a train. Falcon was not impressed that he was having to work with Duke, who he considered a fusspot. The next day, Duke told Falcon he would head the train since the Mountain Road is tricky to travel over. Falcon refused and insisted on going in front, telling Duke he did not want the view blocked. Duke warned Falcon not to admire the view since he needed to watch the track and also tried to slow them down to keep them safe, but Falcon ignored Duke thinking he was fussing over nothing. Soon the engines approached a curved tunnel, which Falcon did not like. He rushed through and the journey initially seemed normal, but he derailed and dangled precariously over a precipice. Duke held on to Falcon for dear life, as their crews quickly worked to anchor the two engines to the line. However, Duke's fireman found more problems; Duke was low on water. Luckily for them, a workman's cottage was nearby and all the passengers assisted in fetching water. Duke's tank was soon refilled, and he managed to build up enough steam to pull Falcon clear off the edge and back onto the track. The manager was waiting for the train at the top station, and when Duke and Falcon arrived the passengers told him that Duke was a hero who would not let go of Falcon, who thanked Duke for saving him, especially as he had been so rude to him. Duke was modest and told Falcon that it would have been a shame if his new coat of paint had been spoilt. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duke * Falcon * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * Stuart * Duncan * Stephen Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Trotter * One Little Boy Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Arlesdale * The Mountain Road * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Trivia * Smudger is not present in his generator shed. * On the early release of the episode in the scenes when Thomas began telling the story about Duke, the music is omitted until the scene of Duke and Falcon starting their journey. * In the early release of the episode when Duke pulled Falcon back onto the rails, his chuffing sound is faster. * The title is a reference to the symbolic dog breed of the United Kingdom. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, a few lines indicated that they were later redubbed or relocated: ** Henry's line, "Rubbish!" sounds less enthusiastic. ** One line, "But be careful, or you might run into danger and Duke is not here to save you", is heard earlier. The music is also heard earlier. ** Another line, "It was curved and he couldn't see", is heard later. ** Another line, "Duke bravely held on with all his strength. 'Stop shaking', he called. 'I can't hold you if you shake', is heard later. * This episode was the last to be featured on the Shining Time Station spin-off Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. * This was one of few Thomas episodes to be featured on the Captain Kangaroo spin off series Mister Moose's Fun Time on Fox Family Channel. * This episode was reran back to back with Thomas Comes to Breakfast on Storytime with Thomas. * The quote 'Stood firm like a Bulldog and wouldn't let go' comes from the stereotype of the type of dogs called bull breeds in which they are said to not let go of something they bite. Goofs * Falcon's nameplates were placed over the much larger "Sir Handel" nameplates covered with black tape. This is because the "Sir Handel" scenes were shot first. * When Falcon crashes through the fence and Duke tries to save Falcon, Duke derails as well. * When Duke pulls Falcon back onto the rails, Falcon's nameplate is slightly peeled off. * When Duke and Falcon enter the tunnel, one of them has Smudger's whistle sound. * In a close-up of Duke, his face is smaller than usual. This is because his larger scale model was used. * A rare picture shows Falcon with his Sir Handel nameplate and Rheneas' face. * In the close-up of Duke before he pulls Falcon back on the track, they are not coupled together. * When the passengers say, “He stood firm like a bulldog and wouldn’t let go”, one of the passengers is missing their eyebrows. * Falcon's left (viewer's right) eye is wonky and too far up when the manager is talking to him about the Mountain Road. * Gordon is missing his brake pipe. * Henry's face is tilted when he is dozing. * In some close-ups of Duke at the end of the story, his driver's head is on backwards. Quotes * Percy: Driver should be here by now! What's he doing? * Gordon: Sleeping! * Percy: But that means I'll be late! The coaches will be waiting and the passengers will get cross! * Henry: Rubbish! * James: It's still early. You just want to show off! * Percy: No I don't! * Thomas: Never mind, Percy. It'll soon be time for work. But be careful or you might run into danger. And Duke is not here to save you. * Toby: Du-Du-Duke? You mean our hero? ______________________________________________________________________________________ * Falcon: Huh! Duke's an old fusspot! * Duke: Listen. The mountain road is difficult. I'll lead. * Falcon: No, I'll lead! How can I learn the route with you lumbering ahead and blocking the view? * Duke: Suit yourself, but never mind the view. Look at the track. ______________________________________________________________________________________ * Duke: Look at the track. Never mind the view. * Falcon: Fusspot, Fusspot! Fuddy-Duddy, Fuddy-Duddy, Fuddy-Duddy! * Falcon: Don't dawdle, don't dawdle! * Duke: No hurry, no hurry. ______________________________________________________________________________________ * Falcon: Thank you for saving me, Duke. I don't know why you bothered after I'd been so rude. * Duke: Oh, well! You just had a new coat of paint. It would have been a pity if you rolled down the mountain and spoiled it! Merchandise * Buzz Books - Bulldog In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 4 UK DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 NZ * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.2 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * Engines’ Big Success GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories NL * Merry Christmas! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon NOR * Anniversary (Norwegian VHS/DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories MYS * Four Little Engines and Other Thomas Adventures * One Good Turn and Other Adventures UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) ITA * The Sleeping Beauty SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 12 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Taiwanese DVD) }} de:Wie ein Fels es:Bulldog he:בולדוג ja:ブルドッグ pl:Buldog ru:Бульдог Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations